


Sisters Reunited

by umeret



Category: Homegoing - Yaa Gyasi
Genre: BDSM, Bondage, Butt, Butt Slapping, Crocs, F/F, Foot Jobs, Other, Parent/Child Incest, Rabies, Sibling Incest, Trump, Vore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-06
Updated: 2020-06-06
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:07:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24579556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/umeret/pseuds/umeret
Summary: A work between Hergen Smerbergoffen and Kaniah Matuga about two lovely sisters in Yaa Gyasi's work, Homegoing. Warning, this was made in a pool for absolutely no reason besides the fact that both aliens had read Homegoing and like fanfiction.
Relationships: effia otcher/esi asare
Kudos: 1





	Sisters Reunited

**Author's Note:**

> ooooh lala la la.

One morning, Cobbe Otcher woke early to travel to another village. He was in Baaba’s hut that night, and happened to wake young Effia.

“Daddy, where are you going?” she asked. Cobbe looked his sweet daughter in the eyes. He admired her chocolate orbs. Oh, how they sparkled under Baaba’s roof.

“I’m going to another village to trade, my dear,” he replied, his gaze absorbed in Effia’s eyes.

“Can I come with you?” Effia asked.

“Yes, my dear,” Cobbe said, thinking to himself, Oh you'll do more than come with me. He smirked, just hearing those words in his head.

They walked out of Baaba’s hut and under the lager, golden sun. Cobbe thought it meade Effia glisten. No wonder they had called her “Effia the beauty”, he thought.

~~~

“We’re here!” said Cobbe, after they had walked the long distance. 

“This is a lovely village!” Effia exclaimed.

“Lovely…” Cobbe thought, but his mind was on his beautiful daughter, not on the village. His eyes traveled down her bodice and to her thighs. Her exposed thighs gleamed like an ocean’s light. He smiled at the beautiful imagery.

The father and daughter walked to Big Man’s hut, where they were greeted by his daughter.

“Welcome to our village,” she said meekly. 

Cobbe was aroused by the light and angelic tone in her voice. It send shivers down his spine. He felt something tense up. He smiled at the girl smugly. He looked her and Effia in the eyes and imagined himself running his hands through their hair and playing with their delicate fingers.

Esi noticed Cobbe tense up. “Is something wrong, sir? Can I help you?”

“Ah,” said Cobbe, with dirty thoughts in his mind. If only the young lady would help him. Esi began to see Cobbe in a different way. How his droopy eyes looked at her torso, how he stood with pride right next to her, and how his face would light up when she talked. She took a liking to his reactions and walked a little closer to him. 

Neither of them had any idea that each other were thinking of doing something so sinful yet pleasing with each other. They had no idea, whatsoever. Effia looked at the two, lost in each other’s gaze. She felt heavy envy within her soul.

She grabbed her father’s arm tightly, and looked Esi in the eye. “No, I think I can help him.”

Esi returned the stare. “Why don’t we both help him?” she smiled. Effia didn’t think all three could work as a team, or as a family, but now that Esi had brought out the idea, Effia didn’t feel the need to back out of it. She smiled back. “That sounds good.” Cobbe said.

Esi walked out of the main house. “Follow me,” she beckoned to Effia and Cobbe. She motioned for them to come, and they all did, single file. They stepped through the dirt road, gazing on each other. Effia began to have thoughts about Cobbe. “What if he likes Esi? No, he could never. It makes me so angry to think about- but wait, why am I so mad? Am I...jealous?“ she said internally. She laughed it off. 

“Here it is,” said Esi, pointing to a hut with a big cot inside. 

A cot? Effia thought. Why was there a cot? What was Esi doing?

Cobbe smiled. He knew how this would go down. He slipped his long, silky cloth off with ease and looked back at Esi, expecting her to know what she wanted to do. Esi smirked back at Cobbe. She slowly unraveled bits of her cloth, just to tease him a little, and get him fired up before their business.

Effia just watched her father and step sister unraveling their silks in shock. She stood there, cold, tired, and disgusted. She then took another bit of time to think, “Am I jealous?” and she tried to keep all the loud thoughts in her head quiet. She eventually came out with a yes. She put her hand on her hip and quickly slipped off her cloth. 

Cobbe looked at Effia in shock. This was like a fantasy he never had. He smiled greatly, showing off all his sexy teeth.

Esi and Cobbe laid down on the cot, beginning their business. 

“Well, Effia, didn’t you say you would help me too?” Cobbe smirked.

Effia walked to the cot, and hesitantly laid down. She looked up at the straw ceiling. She sighed. But before she could say more, she felt Esi’s cold hand run up her thigh, and her other hand squeeze in between the peachy cheeks of her buttocks. She rubbed her hands up and down, bringing Effia nothing but pleasure. She accidentally let out a few loud moans from the bottom of her lungs.

Esi did a little laugh. “Nihihihi!” she cried. She began to feel mischievous, but before she could do much more to Effia, Cobbe stuck a finger up her quickly. She groaned as loud as she’d ever before, which she hadn’t. Effia felt jealous and wrapped her fingers around Cobbe’s massive, erect penis. She could compare it to a mighty horse’s penis, thick and long. She licked the tip while Cobbe shoved more and more fingers into Esi, her groaning continuing.

Effia kept licking and shifting her sweet, juicy lips up and down his cock. All a bit too quickly, they all climaxed onto the tiny cot, white liquid erupting everywhere.

What a family reunion.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks a lot, Yaa Gyasi.


End file.
